


The Daisy That Died.

by stuckinabox



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dream ends up in the mental institution, George goes missing and is murdered, M/M, Mentions of Suicide/Failed suicide attempts, There will be a graphic description of George's torture at the end, Triggers will be mentioned at the start of each chapter, You Have Been Warned, dream goes insane, graphic stuff, lots of triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinabox/pseuds/stuckinabox
Summary: George goes missing one day. Dream goes insane.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this fic IS graphic and gruesome, please be warned, and don't come after me for making this fic. I like writing angst B)

_“George loved daisies…”_

TW!!: Mentions of suicidal thoughts/suicide/failed suicide attempts

November 19, the day George Davidson had gone missing. He disappeared without a trace. No one knew where he was last seen. No one had known about his disappearance until around 3pm EST when his friends had desperately tried to call and text him a multitude of times with no success. It was then after that, that they called up someone who lived near George to call the police. They sent out a search party, which had lasted hours- and came back with no results. After months of not being able to find the 24 year-old, the police gave up and closed his case, presuming him dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream stared intensely at the bottle of pills in his hands as he thought of just ending it all there and then, there was no point in living anymore. His best friend was missing, everyone thought he was dead. There was no point. Dream threw the bottle of pills to the ground and cried into the sleeves of his hoodie. It was four in the morning, he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know whether to live for nothing other than pain and suffering, or end it all peacefully and maybe, just maybe, see George again. He cried out at the thought of George and gripped his hair hard. He was in so much pain.

“George… please…” he hoarsely cried out, “Please come back to me, people think you’re dead, please don’t be dead, please, I can’t lose you, please be okay, please…”. He drew in a sharp shaky breath and pulled on his hair. “You can’t be dead please.. we were supposed to meet up, you were gonna visit me here in Florida, we were gonna stream together and have the best week of our lives…”. Dream’s voice trailed off as his cries got louder and he collapsed on his knees, atop the cold bathroom floor. His breath quickened and he could feel himself get lightheaded. With no energy left, he closed his eyes and passed out on the bathroom floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream awoke suddenly, hyperventilating. He was soaked in sweat and his hands were shaking. He had another one of those nightmares. He desperately looked around for George only to remember he was missing and hit his head hard against the floor in agony. With no reason to stay on the cold floor like that, he stood up and glanced at himself in the mirror. His dirty blond hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard, and his forehead was drenched with sweat. He sighed and wiped his forehead with one of his sleeves and let his eyes travel across the mirror to the bottle of pills at the corner of the bathroom. He contemplated picking it up, but then decided against it, knowing full well that he would get suicidal thoughts again. He exited the bathroom and tiredly flopped on his bed. He hadn’t slept at all last night, which wasn’t any different anymore. The constant nightmares and staying up all night because of the constant thoughts of George had been happening since George had gone missing, which had been months now. Ever since the news had broken out, Dream had spiraled into a deep depression. He would barely eat, barely shower, just stare at his bland coloured wall and think about George. George was all he thought about, non stop, everyday. Sometimes he would think about maybe it was something he had said before that made George want to go missing, or maybe it was suicide, covered up by the police. Maybe he had actually been murdered. Whatever it was, Dream’s brain couldn’t cope with it. It was too much for him. George was his best friend, his everything, his world. Not even Sapnap mattered as much as George did to Dream. They would call for hours, Dream would stay up until the sun rose just for George, they played a variety of games together, they even had it perfectly planned out that George would visit Dream in Florida, and maybe even drive all the way to Disney World. Dream had been so happy. Then it all shattered. Dream received the news that the police reported George as missing, and his whole heart shattered into thousands of pieces. His mental health absolutely combusted, and he had tried to commit suicide several times, with no successful attempts. There was always a spark of hope inside him that George was still out there, alive. The spark never went away, no matter how hard Dream tried to get rid of it by telling himself George was fucking dead. He didn’t want to stay anymore. He couldn’t handle the pain.

Dream decided to call up Sapnap, wanting to release all his pent up sadness and frustration to his best friend. Sapnap picked up the phone almost immediately, and let Dream let out all his bottled emotions out about George. The call had lasted over three hours, and Dream was beyond exhausted when he finished. All the emotions and thoughts he had over the past week was finally off his chest, and he felt much better. For Sapnap, however, he was worried. Dream’s mental health was so low and was actively suicidal because of the whole situation. Sapnap didn’t wanna lose Dream too. Although Sap wasn’t that capable of showing it, he loved Dream and George, and struggled to cope with the fact that they potentially lost George forever. Dream was all he had left.

Dream sighed and turned off his phone, placing it gently on the nightstand next to his bed. He was tired, mentally and physically, and it was only 4:40pm. He decided maybe he should take a small nap, so his body can relax. His brain screamed at him, reminding him that he would get another one of the continuous nightmares- but he didn’t care. He was growing numb. As much as those nightmares bothered him and frightened him beyond his core, he just wanted to sleep- and maybe, just maybe, never wake up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a nightmare, and it leads him to believe it's a sign.

TW!!: Disturbing descriptions? I'm not sure what to call it but Dream has a nightmare of a dead looking George

Dream woke up suddenly, looking around- only to notice he wasn’t in his bedroom. Instead, he was on sand, and could hear waves splashing in the distance. In a panic, he stood up, observing the scenery around him. He was on an eerie looking beach, no plants, people, or anything of the sort around, just endless sand and water. He glanced towards the sky, noticing how dark it looked. It was probably night time. He assumed this was all a dream until he spotted someone sitting cross-legged in the water, staring ahead into the distance. Dream debated talking to them, his anxiety spiking up at the thought of them being a killer and killing Dream right on the spot. He shrugged the anxiety away and decided that he would talk to them, that it was just a dream and he would wake up eventually. He slowly paced towards them, the soft sand tickling his toes. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look and identify who the person was, but they had a dark beanie on which covered their hair. Dream quickened his walking pace, his curiosity getting the best of him. He slowed down once he got near the mysterious person. He heard them sigh, and before he could say anything to them, they spoke up.

“Dream…” they roughly whispered out. Dream tumbled back in surprise, wondering how they knew his name. He couldn’t recognize who’s voice it belonged to, their whisper was so raspy and so quiet, he was lucky he was able to actually hear them. He stood up quickly, wanting to respond, but no words would come out of his mouth. He just stood there awkwardly, too afraid to come closer to them. He felt paralyzed, as if his whole body was frozen.

“Dream…” they whispered out again, softer this time. Dream wanted to reply- he really did, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to, either. Should he say hi? Should he ask them how they know his name? Should he run, run as fast as he could?

Suddenly, without warning, the person turned around, revealing the one and only George, sitting in front of him. Dream’s jaw dropped in shock, and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

“How- how are you, why are you here- how did you…” Dream struggled to form an actual sentence as George slowly looked up towards him and observed his face.

George’s eyes were dull. Lifeless. There was no light in them. They were dead. He looked dead. His skin was pale, oh so so pale. As pale as an actual dead body. His lips were blue and chapped. Dream studied George’s face, noticing bruises and cuts all over. There was blood under his nose, dry and cracked. There were dark, dark bags under his eyes. Dream gazed slowly down George’s body. His shirt was ripped and there were cuts all over his chest and stomach. Some fresh, dripping with blood- others old with dry blood on them. His arms had bruises all over them, so, so many bruises. His pants had rips all over the place and his knees had fresh gashes on them.

In a panic, Dream fell to his knees, his body becoming un-paralyzed. He hurriedly scooted over to George and placed both hands on George’s cheeks. Cold. He was so cold.

“Who did this to you??” Dream shrieked.

“What happened George?? What happened?? George please- please tell me, what happened??” Dream could feel tears flowing down his face like waterfalls.

George said nothing. He snuggled into Dream’s hand.

Dream cried and shook George with all his strength.

“Why won't you answer George??” Dream hollered out as he let out choked sobs.

George whimpered and shook his head. “Can’t.”

“What can’t you do?? What?? You can’t tell me?? What do you mean George??” Dream shook him again.

“He did it…” George muttered, almost incoherently.

“Who?? Who’s he?? Did he do this to you?? Oh my poor sweet Georgie, what did he do??” Dream’s cries got louder.

George started crying too.

In a blink of an eye, George disappeared.

Dream screeched and rapidly looked around him for any signs of George.

He wasn’t there. He was gone.

Dream let out an inhumane cry and collapsed on the sand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream woke up and almost immediately sat up, his heart beating rapidly and his entire body drenched in sweat. George spoke to him. George looked dead. George looked fucking dead.

He knew this was a bad sign. He had a gut wrenching feeling about it.

Dream swiftly grabbed his phone that had been resting on his nightstand to check the time. 5:35am. Sapnap was most definitely asleep.

He needed to call him. Immediately. It was urgent.

The phone rang a couple of times until a raspy and tired sounding voice answered. “Dream- wha-.. dude, why are you calling me so fucking early??”.

Dream wasted no time.

“Sap, George was in my dream- Sap George was there, he was there- I saw him I touched his face, his face was cold, Sap his body was so so cold- his eyes, there was no life in them, they looked dead, he looked dead- he had cuts and bruises everywhere, his pants and shirt were ripped- he tried to talk to me, he tried, his voice was so raspy, like he hasn’t talked in days- I tried asking him who did this and what happened, he wouldn’t respond- then he said he can’t, and that he did this- then, then he fucking disappeared. I blinked and he was gone, Sap.”

Sapnap took a moment to think. “Are you sure this isn’t because you probably thought of him before you went to bed?”. He replied, a hint of irritation in his tone.

“No, no Sap you don’t understand- this is so much different than the recurring dreams I usually have. This is a sign Sap- it has to be, it has to be!”. Dream cried out.

“What do you mean by ‘it’s a sign’?”. Sapnap questioned him.

“George looked dead in my dream… his eyes were lifeless, he was pale, and cold. What if this is a sign that George is dead?”. Dream croaked, on the edge of tears.

Sapnap groaned. “Dream, Dream, dude, calm down. Look, I’m really fucking tired, so I can’t help you right now. It was probably just a nightmare, just different from the ones you usually have”.

Sapnap ended the call and fell back asleep.

Dream hid his face in his hands and let out a loud cry of pain, his voice cracking a bit.

He wanted this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if someone from the SMP is behind George's disappearance?

TW!!: Mentions of suicide/being suicidal

“Yknow, I’m very concerned about Dream’s mental health. The whole George situation must be really messing with his brain. It’s been like, what, months? Since George disappeared and yet Dream is still non-stop talking about him. Let’s not forget how suicidal Dream is because of it- what if he actually manages to commit suicide?” Sapnap told Wilbur worryingly.

Sapnap was on call with Wilbur as they discussed the whole Dream and George situation. Wilbur was good at this kind of stuff and knew how to give good advice.

“Well, it has been a lot for him. Gogy was his everything. It’s obvious he would be suicidal about it. Think about it this way, your best friend of four years that you’ve done so much with and are so attached to goes missing for months. You would probably be suicidal, too. We don’t even know if Gogy’s alive. He could be dead, dead at this very moment. It’s natural he’s acting like this.” Wilbur replied, his british accent showing through.

Sapnap sighed and hid his face in his hands. This whole thing was so fucking stressful.

The call was silent for a bit until Wilbur spoke up.

“What if.. What if Gogy’s disappearance was caused by someone, and not by Gogy himself. What if that someone is someone we know. What if it’s someone apart of the SMP. What if it’s one of our friends?” Wilbur uttered distressingly.

Sapnap stood up quickly. “Why would that be the case, Wil?? Why would anyone from the SMP do that??” he questioned concerningly.

“I don’t know Sap… but it’s possible. It’s definitely possible.” Sapnap paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Just think about it, Sap… maybe someone had done it because they were jealous of Gogy. Do you know anyone who was, or at least could’ve been?”

Sapnap thought for a minute. Who could’ve possibly been jealous of him? What is there to be jealous about? Jealous of him being colourblind?

“That’s ridiculous Wilbur. Gogy has nothing that you could be jealous of, unless they were jealous of Dream’s constant flirting- but then it sounds more like a crazy fucking fan did it, and not someone from the SMP. Besides, literally barely anyone lives near Gogy, except for you, Tommy, and Tubbo. Tubbo would be the last person to do this and why would Tommy do something like this?? I know you wouldn’t either. You even got questioned by police.” Sapnap stated.

Wilbur agreed. “Yeah, you do have a point. I’m just worried Sap, I- I want Gogy to be okay, I want him to come back home safe and sound.”

“Don’t we all Wilbur… don’t we all. I just only hope that’ll actually happen.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream paced back and forth in his room as his eyes darted to his wall, where he had placed numerous photos of George which had been scattered across the wall. He slowly gazed at each individual photo and smiled. This technically counts as George being here… right?

He chuckled to himself and sat on his bed, staring at one of his favourite photos of George. It was one where George was on his chair and smiling. Dream loved George’s smile. It was so pretty, so so pretty…

A ringing signaling someone was calling Dream’s phone startled Dream from his thoughts about George. He groaned and grabbed his phone to catch a glimpse of who was calling him.

George…? No no no.

That can’t be right.

Dream blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were seeing right.

It was Sapnap.

Dream threw his phone across his room and screamed.

“WHY GEORGE?? WHY?? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE MISSING?? WHY AREN’T YOU HERE?? WHY AREN’T YOU SAFE AND SOUND IN YOUR HOME AND OKAY AND ON CALL WITH ME?? WHY, WHY, WHY??” Dream hollered out and banged his fist on his wall multiple times. He screamed again and banged his head hard on the wall. Then he did it again. He did it over and over again until it started to genuinely hurt.

Dream fell backwards onto his bed and panted. He closed his eyes and wiped the tears that started to form at the corner of his eyes.

He stood up and strolled over to where he tossed his phone, only to realize the screen had a crack in it because of it. He observed it and whined. Great, another thing to add to the list of ‘Wonderful things that have happened to Dream.’

He opened his phone to a multitude of texts from Sapnap, all of which say “call me please, it’s urgent.”

Should he really call him?

Dream just finished having another one of his many fucking breakdowns.

He sighed and replied back to Sapnap.

_“no, just finished having a breakdown again. just text me.”_

He waited a few moments before Sapnap replied.

_“you’re annoying, fine. I was on call with wilbur, apparently schlatt was visiting him around the time george went missing. it’s really nothing of importance, just thought you should know.”_

Dream rolled his eyes while he typed a reply.

_“seriously? that’s it? that’s the urgent thing you wanted to tell me? I was really hoping for news on george’s case, not fucking news that wilbur slept with schlatt, I really don’t give a shit.”_

Dream closed his phone, fed up with Sapnap and his bullshit. He was about to put his phone away until he got another text from Sapnap. Great.

 _“look, dude, I know you find me annoying, I know you don’t wanna deal with me, but I need you to cooperate please. the police have done a shitty job at trying to find gogy, so I’d rather do it my fucking self. now, we know the person behind this had to been around gogy’s area, which brings us to the list of; wilbur, schlatt (who was with wilbur at that time), tommy, and tubbo. we goddamn know for sure tubbo or tommy wouldn’t do something like this, they're just 16 year olds. they’re good kids, even tommy. we know for sure wilbur wouldn’t do something like this, he’s a really good guy, and he got questioned by police as well. now, schlatt was also questioned by police, and wilbur had seen it. this brings us to the conclusion that either the person behind this is one of those actual types of criminals, or somebody’s lying.”_

Dream read over the text gloomily. Why would Sapnap think it was one of their friends…?

_“sap... why are you listing our friends, are you suspecting that one of them did it? why would they do that?”_

_“wilbur did bring up that possibility.. you never know, it could be true. I’m just being extra cautious, yknow? besides, those are the only people I know from the uk anyways.”_

_“yeah.. yeah, okay.”_

Dream closed messages and opened Discord.

He pressed on dms with George.

This was gonna hurt like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are really appreciated!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets Niki, a lovely girl, at the park.

TW!!: Mentions of someone almost dying/being in a coma

Memories came flooding back into Dream’s mind as he read past conversions in dms with George. It was a stupid idea, he knew this, yet he continued.

One of his favourite conversations came up. It was George flirting with him and getting him all flustered to the point where he had sent a selfie of how red his cheeks were.

_“I hate you george! you’ve got me all flustered!! and and my cheeks are so red!! I hate you >:((“ _

_“aww, I know you just love that lil dreamie! lil cute and small dreamie!!”_

_“GEORGE!! >:(“_

_“whatttt? can’t take me calling you cute lil dreamie?”_

_“do you want to see how red my cheeks are?? hm??”_

_“yes, happily, send me a selfieeeeee you’re prettyyyy”_

_“fine, fine!!”_

Dream smiled at the silly selfie he sent. It was him trying to look angry while his cheeks were as red as a lobster.

_“look at you!! look at how cute you are!!”_

_“OH MY GOD SHUT UPP STOP FLIRTING >:((“_

_“you’re adorable”_

Dream could feel himself begin to tear up but he continued to read dms. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and closed out of Discord.

Trying not to have a breakdown again, he wandered over to the entrance of his house and opened the door. The bright evening sunset shined into his face as he stared into the distance.

 _The sunset is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as George._ He thought to himself.

He decided he should take a walk over to the park near his house.

Dream strolled slowly down the path to the park, observing nature every once in a while. He observed how the cars on the road would speed past him and how the trees would sway with the slight breeze in the air. He stopped to pluck a dandelion from the grass. Flowers were pretty, they reminded him of George.

He finally arrived at the park. There were a few kids there, some giggling while others played hide and seek. He smiled at the children having fun and sat cross-legged on the grass, near the playground.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

He hadn’t been outside in so long, since at least when George had gone missing. He’d only leave the house for essentials and fast food if he didn’t feel like cooking.

He hummed a song he and George would occasionally sing together on call while he twirled the dandelion around in his hands.

“I’m Mr. Loverman…” he softly began to sing, “And I miss my lover, man…”

A single teardrop plummeted down his cheek and onto the dandelion.

 _“Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry please..”_ he whispered to himself. Too late. The tears speedily descended down his cheeks, some onto the dandelion and some onto his jeans.

A girl sitting on the bench close to Dream noticed him crying and walked over to him quickly.

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?” she asked him.

Dream wiped the tears away and shook his head. The girl, probably worried, sat down cross-legged as well next to him.

“Hey, hey, you can tell me, you can talk to me. I’m here for you.” she told him. Her voice was soft and sweet, it reminded Dream of having waffles coated with powdered sugar on a Sunday morning.

Dream sniffled and turned to face her. “My best friend… he- he went missing months ago, I haven’t been well since… he’s- he’s probably dead, I know he’s dead- I can’t take it anymore, my mental health is so bad, I-...” he trailed off as the tears came down his cheeks again.

The girl, despite not knowing who Dream was, scooted closer to him and gave him a tight hug.

Dream flinched at the sudden contact.

He hadn’t been hugged in forever.

He stood there frozen for a bit, before bringing his arms around the girl.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the girl pulled back.

“I’m so sorry… I wish I knew how to help, I’m so sorry about your friend… but can I tell you something? You mustn't lose hope. He could still be alive, you just gotta stay hopeful and wish for the best. You have to stay positive. Being negative about the whole thing will only make you feel worse and won’t help solve anything. Trust me, I have experience. My mom had almost died a year ago because she had gotten into a bad car accident. While she was in the hospital in a coma, I started to be like you. I believed she wouldn’t wake up, until a close friend of mine told me to stay hopeful. A few brutal months later, she woke up! So, you can’t lose hope, okay?” she told him, her voice gentle and quiet sounding.

Dream thought for a minute, then shook his head. “He’s- he’s been missing for months, I’ve already lost hope I-” he broke off and brought his head down, tears threatening to come down again.

The girl sat in front of him and lifted up his chin slowly towards her face.

“You can’t lose hope, okay? You can’t lose hope.”

Dream nodded and wiped his eyes once again as he watched her smile at him.

“I’m Niki, by the way! What’s your name?” she asked him with a bright smile on her face.

“Clay.. but it makes me uncomfortable so um, just call me Dream.” he replied.

Niki’s eyes brightened up and she clapped her hands in joy.

“Dream is such a beautiful name!! I love it!!” she exclaimed ecstatically.

Dream smiled at her. She was so so sweet, so pretty as well.

He knew his heart was taken though.

Even if it was for someone who’s probably dead.

“So, Dream, do you live around here?” Niki asked him.

Dream snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

Niki smiled another bright smile and stood up. “It’s getting a bit late, why don’t we go to my house and hang out a bit? We can get to know each other!”

“We can go to mine..” Dream mumbled.

Niki beamed and nodded.

Dream stood up and walked the path back to his house, Niki accompanying him. They chatted a bit about their hobbies, likes, and dislikes, Dream smiling a couple of times throughout it. They arrived at Dream’s house and made their way inside.

Niki and Dream spent hours talking and getting to know each other. Dream learnt a few things about her, like how she was from Germany but moved to England with her parents to pursue her studies. She also liked playing Minecraft too, but preferred building in creative, whilst Dream preferred PvP.

Dream never had been this happy since George had gone missing. Niki was magical, she in some way could make Dream laugh as hard as he did with George. She was lovely to be around. Dream felt as though he could vent to her about anything in the world and she would listen.

The both of them stayed downstairs, in Dream’s living room, but when Niki suggested moving to Dream’s room, he freaked out- the pictures of George were still on his wall, and his room was messy and looked as though a tornado swept through it. Niki didn’t question Dream’s immediate denial about going into his room, but it was kind of suspicious. She shrugged off that thought, wanting to respect Dream’s decision. He was going through a hard time as it is.

Unfortunately, Niki had to leave. Her parents were planning on going out for dinner and she didn’t want to upset them and reject their offer. Luckily, Dream was able to get her number and was going to text her once she arrived home.

They said their goodbyes, and Niki exited out of Dream’s house. Dream leaned back on the chair he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

He hadn’t been this happy for months.

He was exhausted though, so he strolled upstairs and flopped on his bed, ready to take a nap.

Until he received a text message from Sapnap.

_“We have an update on Gogy’s case.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally did a happy chapter!
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
